


See No Evil

by Even_Stars_Burn_Out



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Even_Stars_Burn_Out/pseuds/Even_Stars_Burn_Out
Summary: The smell of metal and a sterilized environment, but he was also gathering a sense of safety as well... The Halls of Healing... Blinking, Obi-Wan opened scarred, milky, sightless eyes for the first time to an endless, oppressive darkness...(Blind!Obi One-Shot)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	See No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... This is my first fanfic...

Waves of Obi-Wan's burning pain crashed into his former Padawan's mind and liquid fire ran and spread and flowed through the maze that was the Anakin's psyche.

His bond with Obi-Wan was on fire and his beloved former Master's agony was something truly, truly terrible...

As always, faithful Captain Rex had his back and quick as anything moved to cover the young Jedi from enemy blaster fire when Anakin stumbled in his sudden disorientation.

Panic for Obi-Wan ran through his veins as he struggled to control his weakening and damaged mentel shields, and he realized Rex was trying to speak to him.

"...Sir!?" Rex fantic voiced reached him "...are you alright, Sir?"

"Y... Yeah... Yeah, I... I'm okay" his voice was trembling, but Anakin responded as best he could in his recovering state "It's... it's Obi-Wan". The Jedi could imagine Rex's creased brows and concerned frown through his Captain's helmet.

The episode had him saken and worried but he raised his pulsing blue lightsaber, as he remembered his Master's lessons, and pushed down his fear. He'd never be able to help Obi-Wan if he wasn't focused.

He cut down droid after droid in a shower of sparks and dust and carved a path to where his blazing bond told him Obi-Wan was located, avoiding small, bubbling puddles of acid this planet seemed to form naturally on the way.

* * *

Obi-Wan's screams and cries where nightmarish in their pain, and Mace realized he didn't think he'd ever heard anyone make such an horrific noise before.

Dooku had used the Force to fling some sort of sizzling green acid from a small puddle at his former Padawan's Padawan and Mace had watched with horror as the substance hit his fellow council member square in the face.

Dooku began to make his escape, Windu didn't dare make a move to follow, deciding immediately it was more important to tend to his friend than to try an attempt a capture.

"Medic!" His urgent call sounded over the noise of Obi-Wan's terrible, inhuman shrieking as the dark skinned Master knelt to where the other Jedi had stumbled into the dirt and tried desperately to pry Obi-Wan's pale hands from where he was clawing at his own face.

Mace knew Dooku was a coward and it wasn't that he thought Dooku incapable of this kind of horrid brutality, it just didn't seem to be in line with what they knew of the particular Sith Lord's 'style'.

* * *

The hush that fell after the dust had settled post battle was pieced by a shrieking, keening wail.

A rush of cold fear and shock ran through Anakin and he stood stock still staring frozen at the scene before him and unable to move. Obi-Wan's hands where pinned to Windu's chest as the older Jedi attempted to send calming waves to his former Master as he cried out and Kix injected a series of painkillers.

Anakin felt his insides ice over and his blood crystallize in his veins in absolute dread at Obi-Wan's horrible, horrible screaming.

His cries and pain echoed inside Anakin's own mind, bled out from cracks and fissures in Obi-Wan's soul.

Anakin looked on with horror at the indescribable damage Dooku had collously inflicted upon his dear former Master when Obi-Wan's body finally went lax against a medical stretcher.

The dark bloned haired man was suddenly filled with rage and anger at what his great grandmaster had done to his friend and struggled to pushed down a sudden and overwhelming urge to hit something... _hurt_ something in his helplessness.

_HOW DARE HE!_

* * *

Vokara had treated all manner of serious and grusome injuries during her time as a temple healer but when Master Kenobi arrived (having been rushed to the temple from the _Negotiationer_ stationed orbit) with horrifc facial wounds she had to admit they where among some of the worst she'd ever seen.

His face had been burned and was shredded almost beyond recognition and his eyes... Oh his eyes...

The clone medics had done an admirable job at patching him up all things considered, but as she treated damaged skin and muscle she became less and less optimistic about him ever being able to recover his sight...

After her extensive examination Vokara determined Master Kenobi would need a stint in a bacta tank. _He hates bacta_. A few days to heal the rest of his horrid wounds. _That should save him some of the scarring I couldn't heal at least..._

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke to a bitter taste of bacta stuck to the back his tougne and an elusive ache in his soul.

The smell of metal and a sterilized environment, but he was also gathering a sense of safety as well... _The Halls of Healing_... Blinking, Obi-Wan opened scarred, milky, sightless eyes for the first time to an endless, oppressive darkness...


End file.
